Waluigi's Saturday the 14th
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: Waluigi remembers on a camping trip to the enchanted forest. And on a day completely like Saturday the 14th, he discovers a shocking revelation of the Mushroom Kingdom. No "Gimme Reviews!"


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi got up out of his bed looking at his watch Three PM? Wah! Three o'clock in the afternoon!? He then checked on his calendar counting the days it was Saturday June 14th, of last year.

…

…

…

…

_Saturday the 14__th__?_

"Oh No!" Waluigi exclaimed in shocked and horror as he knocked on the floor, sees the events that happened earlier…

* * *

Waluigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Bozzy were exploring the jungles of the enchanted forest with each other as they walked on the hike, Waluigi brings a box of croutons, and Yoshi brought his 3DS system and DK carrying sleeping bags and a box of snacks while Bozzy bought a ball including two mitts. As they walked closely into the enchanted forest it became thicker…

"We have box of croutons, a ton of snacks, a 3DS system and a ball with mitts." said Bozzy as he checked the list. "Now all we have to do is find a great spot to sit on." said DK. Yoshi is getting tired of walking so that he runs quickly and almost accidentally bumped into DK, Bozzy and Waluigi "Watch where you running. You almost bumped into all of us Yoshi." exclaimed DK. "Sorry guys. I was in a hurry." said Yoshi.

Waluigi searched far and wide in the southeast direction pointing and proclaimed in a loud voice "Right There! That's our spot guys." "You and DK are going to set up camp. I'll take a short stroll down." "Yoshi you better keep an eye out on the snacks." said Waluigi. "Ok but don't go too far. We'll have snack time first then we'll have the camp set up." said Yoshi. Shortly after his walk the four sat and ate the food Waluigi was laying on the grass.

Yoshi thinks that something is about to happen. "I don't know." "But what if King K. Rool was watching us?" he asked. Bozzy frowned "Come on. At least no one watched our actions no one would try and do that." He said as he looked at Waluigi terrified. "Would they?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Rool's hideout…

"So the tall lanky purple man along with his pals eh." "My plan is working; Waluigi has taken his friends to camp." "I'll tell Tatanga to get his revenge of that sneak." He said as he pushed the red button.

"What is it K. Rool?" asked Tatanga.

"Now with him out of the way you can plan your attack in the Mushroom Kingdom." said King K. Rool. "What a great idea. I'll take my minions with me and we'll show them a lesson." said Tatanga.

* * *

Back at the camp, Waluigi was doing pushups, Yoshi was lying on the grass while Bozzy and DK were chatting as the sun begins to set the purple man looked at his watch "Ok now that was over. Let's have a little fun. Shall we." He said. The wind started to blow "Oh it's about to get chilly out there." said Bozzy. "Help me get the wood for the fire." said Yoshi. While Yoshi and Bozzy gathered wood for the fire knowing that it was already night DK sets the sleeping bags near the fire. "Ah. I forgot to bring these sleeping bags but thanks D. Kong." said Bozzy. Waluigi was watching the night sky Yoshi along with Bozzy sat down with him. DK created a fire that can keep them warm. "Guys you better sat there if you want to keep warm." He said. The four were completely unaware that something was in the area.

"Uh Oh." said Yoshi.

"I knew something is about to happened." replied D. Kong.

"What the?" asked Bozzy.

Waluigi got into a serious pose ready to take anything that stands in its way DK grabs his coconut gun while Yoshi holds his star rod and Bozzy is in his claws as it got closer and closer and closer until…

….

….

….

….

"What's That." said Yoshi as he looked up. The bright light comes fast as Bozzy, D. Kong and Yoshi backed away slowly.

"You four are nothing but a bunch of cowards."

"It's only a star guys no need to worry." said DK.

"WHAT?!" Waluigi exclaimed as he being watched.

"I came to warn you that King Koopa have his eyes set on you." said the star. Before he could finish it got captured by King Koopa.

Waluigi blinked, feeling that he hasn't been tightly anymore. He then looked down only that Bozzy was no longer held him. Waluigi began freaking out, his vision started as the whole area started to get darken a shine of light flashes all around him as his legs began twisting.

* * *

After thinking about what happened Waluigi looked at his watch making unsure if it's the right time then suddenly everyone was screaming and running for their lives, prompting Waluigi busts out the door sees that Tatanga and King K. Rool's plan were worked. Succeeding taking over the castle and the two already wrecked the entire Kingdom. Before he could know it he seen Waluigi was grabbed by the arm in the hand of… Bowser!

"Gwa ha ha! You been beating me back in three but I'll shoot you into the sky!" Bowser laughed as he pushed Waluigi in a cannon aiming at the sky he then gets blasted off King Koopa watched as Waluigi screaming for his life unable to hear into outer space.

A month ago on the same day Waluigi, Yoshi and DK were racing at Waluigi Stadium Bozzy watched as the two tries to catches up but Yoshi was hit by various objects placing the green dinosaur last while DK was not far behind. "I'll get these guys and when I do, they regret if that's the last thing I do." said Yoshi as he loses the race.

It was raining in Waluigi's Island the wind was howling loud and the sky was overcast. The tall lanky purple man gasped as he awakened not much knowing. "Oh No… why the wind was howling really loud." Waluigi remarked as he stretched his arms. "What day is it anyway?"

The purple man then looked at the calendar "March 14th Saturday…" he remarked. "Strange…" The house he was in got struck by a meteor causing it to explode into a fire explosion Waluigi screamed as the rock crashed onto him Bozzy who was playing dice with Yoshi and DK was asleep.

"That sneak will never know about Saturday the 14th thing." said Yoshi.

Bozzy frowned as he tilted his head "Oh Yoshi."

"Yeah right, it's getting annoying." replied D. Kong as he woke.

Bozzy scoffed as he rolled his eyes shakes his head at Yoshi and DK "Oh brother!"

"Uh Oh… it's Saturday the 14th again…" Yoshi admitted as he was lying in a hammock.

"SATURDAY THE 14TH!?" Waluigi exclaimed in shock and horror moments later he collapsed and fell into the ground. "I got to get out of here!" He was unconscious.

"Waluigi, Waluigi!" D. Kong yelled as he runs quickly to the tall lanky purple man. Bozzy and Yoshi shows up "Yoshi we better take him into his room." said Bozzy as he picked the purple man.

At the room of his house Waluigi slowly opened his eyes looking at Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Bozzy on the side of his bed. "Where…. Where am I?" he asked.

"Ah! Waluigi you finally up. Yoshi and I were so worried about you. Bozzy had to pick you up from when you're unconscious." said DK. "And that's why you are lying in bed." said Yoshi.

"Whoa. What happened?"

"Is there something wrong Bozzy?" asked Yoshi.

"Odd there's nothing wrong with him." replied Bozzy.

Waluigi mentioned that things are going to get even worse.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
